Naught but a Whisper of the Wind
by SilverSpeed
Summary: A girl wanders into Middle Earth, can be seen by none, and is Naught but a Whisper of the Wind to one....
1. The first encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the amazing Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other characters in this story, however, are mine, namely Cheyenne.

Rating: PG-13 for language, and things to come in later chapters.

Authors note: This is my first shot at writing a fanfic, so please be nice. ^_^' I know the first chapter is kinda short and cheesy, but there are more (better) ones to come. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Revues are more than welcome, and I will post again as soon as possible.

**Naught but a Whisper in the Wind**

_Chapter 1- The first encounter_

     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cheyenne was now thoroughly in more than a bad mood. She had been wondering around aimlessly all day, with nothing but the clothes on her back and her useless backpack. The sun shown bright though the trees, making the air around her heavy and humid. Her once loose shirt, now clung to her, and her dark brown hair was more than a mess atop her head. 

She had no clue where she had wondered to or how to get back home not that she wanted to be there either, and blamed it all on her mother who had kicked her out telling not to come back till she was ready to apologize. What she was supposed to apologize for was beyond her.

"Damn sun, damn heat, damn path that I swear is leading me around in circles." she muttered to herself, as she dragged along. 

Though the trees offered some shade it was still hot, and the one of the things Cheyenne hated more than her mother was heat. Sighing she threw down her backpack onto the side of the path, and kneeled down beside it. 

"I better have something to tie my hair up with in here." she said to no one, as she dumped her belongings out onto the grass. She hadn't had much time to gather much of her things before she left and only took what she figured she'd need and whatever was already in her bag. Some money, a brush, 2 hair ties (much to her pleasure), some pieces of food, her CD player, two changes of clothes, a small blanket, her diary, and a  few this and that's, plus whatever was in her bag to start with. She had wanted to grab more but, the blanket and clothes took up most of the room. 

"Ya'd think I could fit more in a school backpack, with how many books they make us carry" she had laughed quietly to herself as she had been packing earlier that day.

After putting her hair up in a messy ponytail her, than stuffing her stuff back in her bag, she got up and looked around. Her eyes scanned the forest of trees for any sign of life, besides the rare passing of a squirrel or bird. Nothing caught her eye, so she sighed and continued walking, but soon stopped. She listened, straining her ear; she could have sworn she heard something. Than she heard it again, it sounded like a soft singing. It was than she saw him.

"Hey mister! Mister wait! Can ya help me?" Cheyenne called to a man now walking down the path not far from her. He was the source of the beautiful singing. It sounded as if a very angel itself had come down, to praise the quiet forest.

Cheyenne stood where she was waiting for the man to acknowledge her call, but he just kept on walking. Figuring he just had not heard her, and her being as desperate as she was was not about to let the only being she had seen all day on two legs, get away that easily. She started briskly walking after the man, forgetting the many warnings she had received her whole life about not talking to strangers. He was her only hope of getting home, or at least to civilization.

"Hey mister?" she was now briskly walking along side the man, but still he seem not to notice her. 

She took in account his clothes as she walked, she found them strange. He wore an outfit of different shades of green, and it strangely reminded her of an outfit Robin Hood would have worn. And his singing was like nothing she had ever heard, so beautiful and soothing in words she didn't know. She glanced at his face, his eyes were closed as if he had indeed walked this path many times before, and his fair features were a sight to behold. He had long dark hair that seemed to frame is face perfectly falling down his shoulders.

She tentatively but desperately reached a hand out to touch is arm, hoping to gain his attention. What happened then made her she stop dead in her tracks with fright, something was terribly wrong.


	2. More than alone

Disclaimer: Once again and like you probably read a thousand times, I don't own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the talented Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other characters in this story, however, are mine, namely Cheyenne.

Rating: PG-13 for language, and things to come in later chapters. ^_~

Authors note: This is my first shot at writing a fanfic, so please be nice (again). ^_^' Sorry this chapter is a tad rushed, and I really sorry if it don't make sense. Please don't mind the very bad grammar in some parts. That's just how I talk. Once again revues are more than welcome, and I will post again as soon as possible. (Which I really don't think will be till next week cuz I'm grounded. I ain't even supposed to be on here now hehe)

**Naught but a Whisper in the Wind**

_Chapter 2-More than alone_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Cheyenne stumbled backwards, her eyes wide and hand cupped over her mouth. She stared hard at the stranger, a million thoughts running through her head. What had just happed? Her hand seemed to pass right through him. But that couldn't be, there he was walking right in front of her. He was just as solid and real as she was, wasn't he? 

'Of course he's real.' She thought to herself, 'I'm just totally losing it out here in this heat is all. I'm seeing things.' She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and caught up with the man. 

"S'cuse me, Mr.?" she asked in a small voice, but again he did not answer. 'I know I know if I stand in front of him than he'll have to stop. Ya that'll work.' Now agitated she jogged up the path and stood a few feet in front of the nearing stranger. When she realized the man still had his eyes shut, she closed her own and braced herself for a blow. But the blow never came; only a cool breeze and the man's sweet music was growing distant. Dumbstruck she opened her eyes, and being more than surprised not to see the man in front of her, she spun around to see him walking farther down the path. 'Waaa? Naw can't be….he musta just, just walked around me. Ya right, he musta walked around me….somehow.' she thought still trying to convince herself. Nervously she ran once more up to the man. 

'One more try, just one more try and if this guy don't stop I'm given up. Just gonna lie down and wait for the vultures to come an eat me' she grumbled. 

She looked up to the man, who had finally opened his eyes, and seemed to be looking around. With one last desperate attempt to get to civilization, she swung her arm out to stop him. He stopped but not because of her arm hitting him. To her disbelief he seemed to slip right past her arm.

"My dearest Wind must you honestly torture me so? Tis the third time you have plagued me with such a chill. Where might you be finding these cold gusts anyway?" His voice was as beautiful as face, and he seemed to be speaking to the air.

"Ok Buddy, number one I Am Not the wind!' Cheyenne was about to ripe her hair out at this guys 'stupidity'. "Number two." she started, stepping out in front of him "Why wont you stop for me?!" she was now whining and throwing a tantrum like a little three year old, but the man did not notice. He was looking up towards the sky muttering what sounded like gibberish to Cheyenne. "And number threeee…." She had started saying but cut her self off when she saw the side of his head. 

"Hey you know you gots pointy ears?" she asked stupidly, pointing to the stranger's ears. "I've always wanted pointy ears myself, your lucky. They remind me of elves, that's why I like 'em. You know what elves are right? Like from the time of the Lord of the Rings, and there's some elves in that Harry Potter story too *cringe* but those ones are ugly or o I hear and I tell ya I wouldn't be surprised if that story was part of our history too….." She was blabbing as she walked alongside the stranger when a thought popped into her head. 'Naw he can be an elf….could he? Nah they died out millions a year a go' she looked at the stranger. 'Well he is dressed kinda _strange_, and he can sing real good an, he got the pointy ears and everything…hmmm many just maybe.' By now Cheyenne had totally lost it, between the heat, being completely lost and now with the thought of elves taking over her mind, she was gone. She picked up a stick out of the grass and grinned at she extended her arm to poke the mans ear, and screamed as she saw right before her eyes, her hand, stick and all pass right through him. It seemed as if he was whole and solid, and like she was just a mere shadow passing through him. She pulled her hand back and stared at it as if it were diseased. It looked solid again, and daringly she reached out for them man again. 'It's like I'm a ghost or something, only I ain't dead.' Her eyes went as wide as saucers at her last thought.

"Holy crap, holy shit, holy crap, holy shit." Cheyenne was in a total state of panic and walking around in circles. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I gotta be dea…wait…You stupid hallucination!" she yelled pointing the stick at the stranger's back. He had stared walking once again. 

"Here I am having a breakdown and you're not even real! You're all in my head!" she screamed at the turned back as she hit her self in the head with the stick. "All in my oww head." she rubbed her head than out of frustration threw the stick at the man's back. 

"Ai!" He jumped startled and looked around wildly. *"Ya naa ta?"* He seemed to be asking a question.

"Oh sure you felt that ya dumb elf" Cheyenne growled waving her arms in hope that maybe just maybe he would see her, and she had now come to the conclusion that he was indeed an elf. 'After all what else would explain his weird looking ness?' she had asked herself.

When the supposed elf didn't see anyone or get a reply to his call he took one more glance around before quickly whispering into the darkening sky 

"Thank you dearest Wind for trying to warn me of the unseen danger. I am truly sorry for not taking heed." Before dashing off swiftly into the trees.

Cheyenne wailed "No, no no nooooo" she stumbled over to the grassier side of the path and set herself down. "Face it" she muttered half crying to herself, "You're stuck in a nightmare and there's no getting out. You're lost in a world that's long since passed and ya can't even talk to anyone. Now you alone, even more than alone….just like you've always wished." she whispered as the darkness of night fell to cover her tears.

~*~*~*~*~

*Ya naa ta – Who is it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again sorry if this was in any way confusing, but I was rushing trying not to be caught on the computer. *turns red* I got grounded for not wearing a jacket. *huffs* My mother thinks I'm still 5. Anywho…..

Thanks [Arayuldawen][1] and Rosa for the reviews!!! When I first saw them I was like "OMG I actually got reviews *faint*" lol. Don't be surprised if there are more cliffhangers in later chapters…hehe sorry. ^_^'

Just so you all don't know I am writing this on how I kinda see myself, hence the whole "I hate my mother" thing. Believe me when I say we do not get along at all. So if ya's ever read something in the story about my "dearest" mother its probably cuz sumthing really got to me again. OK enough of my blabbing, I g2g study for my 5 thousand midterms I gotta take tomorrow. *sigh*

Oh an one more thing hehe sorry. Um anything in * * is elvish, anything in " " is spoken out loud, and ' ' is a thought.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=162628



	3. To follow

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other characters in this story are mine. 

Rating: PG-13 for language, and things to come –hopefully- in later chapters.

Authors note: Finally got up to posting again. *grins* Thanks for all the reviews peoples! Umm once again anything in * * is in elvish (translations at bottom of page), anything in " " is spoken out loud, and ' ' is a thought. Err I think I shut up now, so on with the story! ^_^ 

**Naught but a Whisper in the Wind**

_Chapter 3- To follow_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

            Two days had passed and Cheyenne hadn't moved much from the spot where she had cried the other night. She had done nothing but eat and sleep, and stare off into the trees. Her hair felt like a huge knot on her head and her clothes were thoroughly dusted with dirt. She was also now running low on food; after all she hadn't expected to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. 

"Time to get up and find a way outta here?" she asked herself.

 'Na uh,' came her minds reply, 'you ain't goin nowhere, with your luck someone's gonna come by soon as you leave.' 

"Its not like anyone can even _See _me." She grumbled back to herself.

Cheyenne sighed and began to hum a song one of her old teachers had taught her class long ago. Pulling her knees to her chest, and resting her head on them she closed her eyes, trying to form a picture to go with her song. Than something made her stop and listen. Talking. Chattering was more like it, just a rambling on of a small voice. Than there were a few chuckles, and a long pleading type "what?" like that of which you might get from a child. Cheyenne raised her now open eyes slightly, looking down the dirt path. She could faintly see the outlines of what appeared to be three men and two children. She slowly got to her feet, running her hands over hair in an attempt to neaten it, but of course it was a wasted effort. Putting a hand above her eyes to shield out the sun, she squinted at the group as they neared.

"Pippin" laughed one of the children "Honestly you can't still be hungry! Even I'm not hungry, and you had more breakfast than me."

"I did not!" exclaimed the smallest of the children.

"Indeed" chuckled one of the men "You had more than all of us combined, and don't think I didn't see you steal a sausage or two off of Gandalf's plate before we all sat down to eat."

"So that's where they went off to." Chimed long gray bearded man, who wore a tall pointed hat.

The group laughed and Cheyenne slowly walked closer to them, slinging her pack over her shoulder. She noticed that the four children were actually not children at all, but short little men. All four had short curly hair, and smiles that could cheer up the even the saddest of people. They wore no shoes on their extremely large, hairy feet, and carried small packs on there backs. One she noticed also pulled along a pony. 

"So our food thief has finally been caught in the act. Now Master hobbit, what do you think should be done about this matter? Perhaps no supper for our little thief?" joked a stout gruff man Cheyenne hadn't even noticed. He was also short but not nearly as short as the little men. Hobbits, had he called them? 'Hobbits? Nay there's no such things as hobbits anymore, there long gone with everything else.' Cheyenne told herself. Shaking her head Cheyenne turned her attention back to the group. 'They can't see me either' she thought as her heart sank. She was now walking along side them, keeping in stride with the dirty looking man that had clamed to see the hobbit steal the food. The stout man laughed heartily at the face the hobbit made to the mention of no food. Cheyenne noticed he carried a rather short but large ax over his shoulder, and that he nearly dropped it when he stared coughing in replacement for his laughs.

"Perhaps if you trimmed that beard of yours Gimli, you wouldn't keep getting mouthfuls of it." Laughed the man with the pointy hat, as he ran his hand down his own extremely long beard.

"A Dwarf _never_ trims his beard." The stout man stated.

'Dwarf? Ok I really musta lost it. Though..' Cheyenne thought back to being in school 'he does look like how the text books described them. Short, big build, very hairy to say the least, and he seems proud enough.'

"So we have noticed." Replied the long bearded man, rolling his eyes. He seemed to be the oldest, with his long gray beard and wise eyes. He also seemed to be the leader of the group, walking out in front carry a long wooden stick which he was using to help himself walk. He wore a hat that looked much to be like something a witch would wear, and long robe type apparel. 'Let me guess he's a wizard right?' Cheyenne rolled her eyes at herself 'After all why not, we've already got hobbits and a dwarf. All we need now are two men and an elf and we'll have ourselves the fellowship of the Ring.' She laughed at the thought.

Cheyenne looked over to the rest of the group, for the first time really noticing the tall blond. Cheyenne gasped 'It can't be…' she walked closer to him gazing up at his fair face. 'But it has to be, I'd know that face anywhere.' She grinned to her self as the thought that she might actually be standing next to an elf prince. She let her thoughts wander, remembering back to the first day of 6th grade history. The first time she or any of the other girls in her class had seen a picture of the elf prince Legolas, in their text books. Ever since that day, just about every girl knew his name and had pictures of him in their lockers. Some were so obsessed it was ridiculous. Cheyenne herself thought him very handsome, but particularly liked his ears, than again all elves had pointed ears. She reached up as if to move his hair and expose his ear but as with the traveler two days ago her hand when right through him, and he did nothing but shiver slightly. She sighed, and pulled her hand back but was not shocked that it happened. She looked at him longer, taking in his fin features. He carried a bow and quiver on is back along with what she guessed was his own pack of belongings. 

Biting her tongue she thought. 'So we've got a dwarf, four hobbits, what I'm guessing to be a wizard, and now an elf…leaving only the two men.' She looked over at the two remaining members of the group. Both looked dirty, but were extremely handsome in her opinion. 'Yup there men alright' she laughed 'Normal ears, beards, carrying swords, but most importantly there dirty…yup there men alright.' She laughed again. Right away she guessed which of the two men Boromir was. She had always liked him, though most others thought ill of him. All because he had once tried to steal the ring of power from Frodo. His hair was lighter than that of the other man who could only be Aragorn, and he seemed to be of bigger build. She found him surprisingly attractive. Aragorn had dark hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in a while. And his clothing was rugged, showing off his Ranger side. Cheyenne found him also attractive, though she was not as drawn to him. 

"Tisk, tisk I don't know how Arwen could've ever let you out looking so dirty." Cheyenne laughed knowing noone could hear her. "I don't even know why, let alone how, she ever let you go. I don't think I could've done that, never to know if you would come back whole." Everything Cheyenne had ever learned about the fellowship and their quest was slowly coming back to her. It seemed that luck had finally found its way to her. 'They may not know I'm here but I don't care anymore' she grinned to herself 'it just might come in handy when I least expect it.' As she walked along with the fellowship, her mid sprang back into action.

'See I told you. If you had left before you would have missed this motley group.'

"Ok, ok so you were right for a change. So now do I follow?"

'Would you rather sit back down and wait for the vultures at you know will never come'

"Ok, ok sorry just askin" she laughed at herself "so it's off with the fellowship we go"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope ya liked this chapter! *looks it over and laughs* nice and long if I do say so myself. I had tried posting sooner but I couldn't get up the site so I had to wait. Once again sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Reviews are most welcome, and if you have any suggestions for later chapters please let me know. ^_^ umm there was something else I wanted to add *thinks* and of course I can't remember it so I'll save it for next time. Lol. Oh ya and if anyone's gots any questions over something that mighta confused them don't be afraid to ask. 


End file.
